The proposed research is directed toward the development of cost-effective, feasible methods for the encouragement of regular, monthly breast self-examination by a majority of women. Breast self-examination, as a technique of breast cancer detection is a technology which needs definition, measurement, and transference to the population of women who should be practicing it. Using a behavioral analysis of the compliance problem of BSE as a theoretical framework, the research specifically proposes to test two kinds of compliance-enhancing techniques in two separate studies of six months each with three-month and one-year follow-ups. Stimulus control techniques involve action instructions, calendar recording, and post card reminders. Reinforcement control techniques involve material extrinsic reward (lottery ticket), social extrinsic reward (letter of appreciation), and training in self-management techniques. Frequency of performance, accuracy of performance, and medical evaluations sought are the major dependent variables. Independent variables include the experimental techniques as well as a number of background characteristics of the women. The overall goal is the development of a variety of compliance-enhancing techniques, for each of which probable effectiveness and potential utility can be specified.